Barney in Concert (2015 re-release) (US release) (by Jomaribryan)
Barney in Concert is a Barney Live Show/Barney Special/Barney Video that was released on the US DVD on Tuesday, March 24, 2015 in the United States, and Canada, which means Barney in Concert was re-released on the US DVD on Tuesday, March 24, 2015 in the United States, and Canada. It is a re-release of the 1991 Barney and the Backyard Gang Video, "Barney in Concert". Plot Barney and the Backyard Gang perform at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas, singing both familiar childrens tunes and hits from the video series. Barney introduces a new friend named Baby Bop, a shy two year old triceratops, who joins in the show after meeting the Backyard Gang. Cast *Audience *Announcer (voice) * Barney * Baby Bop * Michael * Luci * Amy * Adam * Derek * Tina Songs # Barney Theme Song # Barney Theme Song (Reprise) (Performed by: Barney) # Everyone is Special (Performed by: Barney) # Backyard Gang Rap (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) # We are Barney and the Backyard Gang (Performed by: Barney and the Backyard Gang) # Down on Grandpa's Farm (Performed by: Barney and Tina) # The Noble Duke of York (Performed by: Barney, Michael, Amy, Luci, and Adam) # Pop Goes the Weasel (Performed by: Barney and Derek) # The Alphabet Song (English, Hebrew and French) (Performed by: Barney, Luci, Michael, and Special Guests from the Audience) # Where is Thumbkin? (Performed by: Barney and Luci) # Sally the Camel (Performed by: Barney and Luci) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) # Baby Bop's Song (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) # Baby Bop's Street Dance (Performed by: Baby Bop) # Itsy Bitsy Spider (Performed by: Baby Bop) # Bubble, Bubble Bath (Performed by: Barney, Luci, Tina, and Adam) # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Performed by: Baby Bop, Michael, Amy, and Derek) # Down By the Station (Performed by: Barney) # You're a Grand Old Flag (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) # I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Baby Bop, and the Backyard Gang) Language Audio * English Dolby Digital Stereo CC * Spanish Dolby Digital Stereo Special Features #Song Selection with 20 Songs from the 1991 Barney and the Backyard Gang Video, "Barney in Concert". #Barney Song: Happy Dancing (Scene Taken from the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode called "On Again, Off Again") #Barney Interactive Game: Barney's Concert Show #Barney Wallpapers #Barney Coloring Pages #Behind the Scenes Featurettes #Hit Entertainment Favorites #Preview Selection Trivia *This special/video this 2015 re-release for the US release was released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. *In this 2015 re-release for the US release, It has the Copyright saying "1991, 2015 Lyons Partnership". Front US DVD Cover * The Words saying "Barney" on the Logo * Words saying "Barney in Concert" * The Season 11 Barney Costume (dressed up for all the concert stuff when he wears a top hat on top of his head, tap-dancing shoes on his feet, a bow tie, and a tuxedo jacket, and holds a stick) * The Season 13 Baby Bop Costume * The kids of Season 11 (David, Laura, Tracy, Melanie, Nathan, Ryan, Tyler, Marcos and Myra) wearing the same clothes in 8 Season 11 episodes and publicity cast photos of Season 11 * Center Stage Back US DVD Cover * The Season 11 Barney Costume (dressed up for all the concert stuff when he wears a top hat on top of his head, tap-dancing shoes on his feet, a bow tie, and a tuxedo jacket, and holds a stick), the 1997-2007 Baby Bop Costume and the 20 kids of Season 11 (Ryan, Tracy, David, Laura, Melanie, Rachel, Eva, Megan, Victor, Amy, Nathan, Olivia, Tyler, Marcos, Mei, Sofia, Tori, Lily, Myra and Noah) wearing the same clothes in 8 Season 11 episodes and publicity cast photos of Season 11 on stage Summary at the Back US DVD Cover Join Barney and the Backyard Gang perform a concert at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas for singing and dancing from the video series. Barney introduces a new friend named Baby Bop, a shy two year old triceratops, who joins in the show after meeting the Backyard Gang.